unbreakablemoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:The Overseer/@comment-187.190.166.151-20190210012344/@comment-217.89.172.50-20190506174027
I agree that he was likely stronger than The Beast. Let's review the events: 1st confrontation: David seems to throw the table back at the Beast harder than the Beast threw it. The Beast's bone-crushing hug didn't work on David. The Beast needed to kick against the column to push David back, while David was able to take both of them out through the window using just his own weight - while the Beast was grabbing onto him. Aftermath of first confrontation: '''the Horde's various personalities are intrigued by David, and are clearly intimidated by his strength. They view him as being, at the very least, of equal strength to the Beast - and their confidence is visibly shaken as a result. Meanwhile, David expresses little interest in who the Beast or Horde are, instead only wanting to get out before the Beast does, presumably to protect people from the damage the Beast might inflict. It's clear that David has the mental advantage in terms of confidence. '''2nd confrontation: both David and the Beast exhibit confidence ahead of their second fight; Mr. Glass has given both of them a sense of purpose. David seeks the Beast outside, and awaits his attack. The Beast seems driven by rage and a desire to impress Mr. Glass. After the Beast pins David against the van, David instantly manages to swerve and instead it's Beast who has his back to the wall (van). David audibly says "I got you, I got you" while attempting to punch the Beast (unclear whether he connects the punches). The Beast then manages to get his hands around David's neck and tries to strangle him, but David doesn't even seem to be choking; at most, his breathing might be strained. While the Beast absorbs David's first few punches quite easily, he then again attempts to use his legs to kick off against the van, only for David to instantly pin him back against the van, again using only his standing legs as power. David then breaks the Beast's hold on his neck, and repeatedly slams him against the van, until the Beast's strength flags, he seems lightheaded, and falls to his knees - while David remains standing. David was winning this fight. 2nd fight interrupted by SWAT team: ''David is standing when he is charged by four men simultaneously, who barely push him back an inch, before David clearly gains the advantage. The Beast is only able to block the four men, and then resorts to breaking their unit so he can individually take them down. '''3rd confrontation: '''it is David who calmly and self-confidently challenges the Beast again. Here, the Beast's speed does take him by surprise, and it's the clearest moment of advantage for the Beast, as he knocks David into the water tank. However, even in the water tank - David's kryptonite - the Beast is unable to strangle him, and David has enough strength to shatter the wall. However, the endeavor has clearly weakened him, and the Beast is in a position to forgive David, choosing not to kill him as he believes it isn't the right venue for their final confrontation. And to all this... '''M - I'm boycotting all your future films. I've always defended your work but you've botched this one so badly that I simply wish I could "unwatch" this movie. The numerous plot holes and half-baked ideas in Glass were poor form, but forgiveable. Your Clover secret society? I couldn't give less of a shit about them. One of your least original twists, but it had some potential. But what's truly unforgivable? You had some vulgar, anonymous thug drown David in a puddle. You shat all over the only morally justifiable character in the best story arc you've ever brought to film, and in doing so, showed your null regard for your loyal moviegoers who loved Unbreakable. This should haunt you more than anything else you've done in your artistic career. Your worst films are the ones you use as a metaphor for your film career and your misunderstood genius. You've betrayed your own work. I hope you feel at least half as rotten as the way you've made us feel. '